<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By The One Piece I've Been Isekai'd....Into One Piece by NazoAO3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467550">By The One Piece I've Been Isekai'd....Into One Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3'>NazoAO3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Medication, My First One Piece Fic, One Piece Spoilers, Pirates, Possible Crossover, Self-Insert, Smuggling, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do I have to write down almost every idea I have in some form? Uuuggh! This is such a bad idea. Screw it! I was inspired by the glory that is This Bites! by Xomniac, with assistance from CV12Hornet and The Patient One. The One Piece Virgin Podcast. The Rant Cafe Anime Podcast and their in-progress Light Novel, That Time I Got Isekai'd To Another World With My Truck!! So if sources THIS good made me want to write this. THEN WHY NOT!?!</p>
<p>B.R.O.B(Bastard Random Omnipotent Being) isn't the only thing out there that likes to throw people into fictional worlds. Thinking they can do just as good a job(But since I'm the one writing we all know that's a huge lie) as B.R.O.B, they ambush me and Isekai me into One Piece. Thankfully my deal seems to be atleast alittle different then Cross's....still probably screwed though. Well I literally don't have a choice so fuck it. I don't know how this will go, but I do know one thing.</p>
<p>My first order of business after drop-off is to write a Bucket List. Let's make the most of this shit shall we? I don't have Cross's near encyclopedic knowledge. But I do have Autism and limited access to my Med's. If I'm gonna go crazy I might as well be with the Strawhats!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By The One Piece I've Been Isekai'd....Into One Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833515">This Bites!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomniac/pseuds/Xomniac">Xomniac</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just want to say that despite this being a Self-Insert things about myself will be omitted and/or changed. Some authors are more open about how much of their lives they share in these. So for privacy and personal reason's you might have to guess what's true and what's not. Up to you if you actually want to guess. But don't ask. cuz I'm not gonna tell you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>My POV</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>"God I wish One Piece wasn't so fucking long. It would make wanting to keep up with it so much easier. Ugh, the anime just has so much to go through!" I say aloud as I just lie in bed. Why? Because I'm known to talk to myself when alone. I used to have imaginary friends to talk to but despite growing out of them, the habit of just talking to no one stayed for whatever reason. I was scrolling through YouTube on my Smart TV debating if today was the I decide to binge the day away with a One Piece marathon to catch up in the anime. My knowledge was weird and sporadic when it came to One Piece. I've only watched up to the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. But I know full well what came after. Small arcs/episodes, filler and movies aside. The movie part pissed me off though. I couldn't find a place to stream them that didn't make me turn off my AD Blocker, I keep it on for a reason dammit. And it's not like I have the money to just go out and buy these movies whenever I want! Anyway my knowledge of after Enies Lobby was spread out. I really wanted to watch Thriller Bark. Fucking love Brook. I was fairly caught up on the Manga. Kaido's a beast and I honestly wonder how he'd do against Whitebeard.</p><p>"I'm gonna have to do it eventually. Might as well to it when I'm already thinking about it enough to start debating with myself" I mumbled making my way over to my desktop, thankfully already on. Opening the browser I held off on watching to check my E-mail first like I always do. Starting at the bottom of my unread list I worked my way up, not really finding anything of interest today. Atleast until I reached the top. Why did it stand out? Because it seemed to come from an actual person. NOBODY I KNOW PERSONALLY HAS MY E-MAIL! My family can just call, text or just come to me in person. When it wasn't in person my friends would keep in touch with Facebook or Discord. Granted there was my Doctor or my Therapist, but those were always automated!</p><p>As afraid as I was open it I figured a brief peek would give me an idea of what was going on. So I opened it and my brain shutdown, or froze....or whatever. The contents were not what I was expecting. As soon as I opened the E-mail screen that changed what seemed to be a video call.</p><p>HELLO DRACUL.</p><p>*Stare*</p><p>*Stare*</p><p>*Stare*</p><p>*Stare*</p><p>ARE YOU GONNA KEEP STARRING OR ARE WE GONNA TALK?</p><p>Just to be clear. I don't have a webcam, of any kind. How did they know my name? How were they seeing me?....And just what the fuck did they want. I couldn't form any words.</p><p>OKAY I GUESS I'LL JUST START. YOU WANT TO BE LIKE JEREMIAH CROSS? I KNOW YOU READ THE STORY, AND I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN.</p><p>I don't know if it was from interest or even more shock. But those words jump started my brain again. And with that my eyes also started to blink again also. Apparently I'd been staring so long my vision blurred. Now that I could see properly again I saw was video calling me....and I still have no idea who it was. The screen was completely black except for a gold mass JUST vaguely in the shape of a person and constantly shifting. "Da fuck~?"</p><p>GUESS I SHOULD'VE EXPECTED THAT. ALRIGHT! ARE YOU COHERENT ENOUGH TO LISTEN?</p><p>"yes" I said quietly while nodding dumbly.</p><p>GOOD! NOW LIKE I ASKED BEFORE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE WORLD OF ONE PIECE LIKE JEREMIAH CROSS?</p><p>I swallowed hard. "Why me?".</p><p>YOU DON'T HAVE THE NEAR ENCYCLOPEDIC KNOWLEDGE CROSS DOES. WHICH MEANS MORE BLIND SPOTS, LESS SPOILERS, MORE CHAOS AND THEREFORE MORE ENTERTAINMENT.</p><p>"Fair enough I guess. Not the worse reasoning I've ever heard" mumbled while covering my face.</p><p>COME ON~ YOUR'LL GET A DEVIL FRUIT~.</p><p>"....I'll admit that's tempting. But I'm not sure I have the will for it"</p><p>I'LL LET YOU ALSO BRING 1 THING OTHER THAN YOUR PHONE.</p><p>"I'm not getting out of this am I?"</p><p>PROBABLY NOT. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TIME TO DECIDE ON WHAT TO BRING?</p><p>"Yes please. Can I have some privacy?"</p><p>YOU WON'T RUN OR ANYTHING?</p><p>"Would it even matter?" I asked with a deep shaky sigh.</p><p>NO, JUST TURN OFF THE MONITOR.</p><p>I did so before leaning back in my chair. And then I slapped myself as hard as I could. "I'm awake....fuck" I said as I went over to my bed, completely ignoring the stinging of my slap. I flopped on my back with my lower legs hanging off. This was really happening, quickly grabbed a pillow a smothered my face while letting out a scream.</p><hr/><p>WHAT THE HELL MAN? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF!</p><p>"I was coping" I told them.</p><p>COPING?</p><p>"Screaming into a pillow. hitting stuff, crying while curled up into a ball. You know, stuff like that"</p><p>....OH</p><p>"Yeah. I'm getting the same time dilation deal as Cross right?" I asked.</p><p>YEP! YOU CHOOSE THE ONE OTHER THING YOUR BRING?</p><p>"Yeah I got it" I confirm hauling a large backpack over my shoulder.</p><p>YOU DID HEAR ME CORRECTLY WHEN I SAID YOU COULD BRING ONE THING RIGHT?</p><p>"I did. But you never said that one thing couldn't contain other things. I'm far from being like Cross. But I think I'm Genre Savvy enough to exploit a loophole if I can spot it" I explained smile for the first time in maybe the last 2 hours.</p><p>....TOUCHE. BUT TRY NOT TO PUSH IT.</p><p>"Fair enough, so how is going dow-!!!" I started but never got to finish as I felt myself being dragged upwards.</p><hr/><p>"AAAAAHHHHH-OOFF!" I cried before landing on my back. With the wind knocked out of me I could do nothing but huff and wheeze as I attempted to start breathing again. I was coughing as I sat up finally able to start properly suck in air again. "Ah son of a bitch. Guess that's what I get for the loophole" I rasped. I looked around and found myself in a clearing. I know Cross didn't get dropped on Little Garden, but that didn't mean I couldn't. And just after that thought I felt something softly land on my head. Reaching for it I felt the sensation of paper on my fingertips, it was a letter. Opening I found words that instantly calmed me.</p><p>RELAX. YOUR ON THE POLESTAR ISLANDS. IT'S THE ISLAND LOGUETOWN IS ON. YOU HAVE ABOUT 2 WEEKS UNTIL THE STRAWHATS GET HERE. </p><p>Sighing in relief I then felt something drop in my lap. "Oh. This must be my Devil Fruit" bringing it to eye level I took in the appearance. It was completely round like an orange but colored black and had dark purple zig zag lines spreading from the top. I looked away as I heard a scribbling sound coming from the letter.</p><p>SAY HELLO TO THE ZUMA-ZUMA NO MI. I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!</p><p>"Zuma. Zuma~ Devil Fruit names in Japanese tend to either be named after an aspect of the power, how the word would be pronounced in Engrish or even a sound associated with the power" I mused as I tried to think what Zuma meant. I may be a Weeb but I won't pretend my Japanese is good. I can speak alittle, know a few words and phrases, my Engrish was great but in the end that was it. I couldn't even read Japanese. That being said I could tell it apart from other Asian languages both spoken and written. I kinda didn't want to eat this to be honest. Swimming was one of my favorite activities. I LOVED being underwater! But....survival was key here, and few things gave you more of an edge than a Devil Fruit.</p><p>*CRUNCH*</p><p>*SCRIBBLE*</p><p>WOW I'M IMPRESSED! MOST PEOPLE GAG WHEN EATING THESE.</p><p>"My meds taste worse than this. So you gonna tell me what I got here?" I asked wishing I had some water. It wasn't the worst thing I ever tasted but that didn't mean I'd say no to something to wash it down.</p><p>THE ZUMA-ZUMA NO MI. ALSO KNOWN AS THE PLASMA-PLASMA FRUIT. AND BEFORE YOU ASK I DON'T MEAN PLASMA AS IN BLOOD! I'M TALKING PLASMA AS IN THE FOURTH STATE OF MATTER! OH AND IT'S A LOGIA BY THE WAY, HAVE FUN!</p><p>And with that the letter promptly burned up in my hand. Looking to the Devil Fruit I sighed. This taste terrible, but in the spirit of Sanji and the Strawhats I can't let it go to waste. As I chow down on the disgusting orange look alike I took a notebook out of my back. I knew how dangerous this was going to be. I've read <em>This Bites! </em>and I know i'm not on Cross's level as a protagonist. This Fruit may give me the edge power-wise, but Cross stronger and better than me because he had power. It was because knew and understood the situation better. And god dammit could he turn it in his favor!</p><p>But after over an hour of crying before coming here and knowing I wasn't getting out of it I was forced to accept my odds of dying here. So I suppose it's only fair I do something unexpected....and that was write a Bucket List.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>My Bucket List In No Particular Order</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>1: Join the Strawhats(Obviously) </p><p>2: Get laid atleast once(I'm a guy, no shame)</p><p>3: Meet Trafalgar Law</p><p>4: Meet Charlotte Katakuri</p><p>5:Meet Whitebeard</p><p>6: Deck Spandam in the face and/or hold him down while Robin and Franky beat the crap out of him</p><p>7: Sing with Brook</p><p>8: Awaken my Devil Fruit</p><p>9: Try and prevent Ace's death(Assuming I make it that far)</p><p>10: See if I can learn Haki</p><p>11: Think of more things for the list later</p><p>"Okay that should do for now" I said carefully putting the notebook back. I next took out my phone, I figure they must've let me keep it for a reason. It was fully charged and amazingly it had full bars and waves, but not infinite like Cross's. Going through everything I was surprised to find that it ran better than it did before. I was not surprised however to find that my internet access was limited. Anything that related to One Piece Canon and anything that I could use to contact someone was denied to me. My biggest surprise though was I could still play the ONE mobile game I've ever played.</p><p>"Oh thank god. I can still play Fate Grand Order" I loved FGO. I was also a Quartz and Summon Ticket hoarder, I've only ever pay for Quartz once and that was when I found out Grand Summons only take Paid Quartz. It's fair. I get that Grand Summons are one time only per each. But I just had so much saved up! Still though Youtube, Netflix, Hulu, Google, Soundcloud and Spotify. I even had my Fanfic apps so I could still keep up with my favorite works. I was particularly happy about my video apps if I was honest.</p><p>"<em>Oh Nux Taku. Your memes and flexing are just what I need right now</em>" I thought as I opened Youtube and booted up an episode of Biggest Flexes in Anime.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Third Person POV</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The next day Dracul made his way into town. After watching a few videos he took the time to have another breakdown before looking through his belongings and found the money in his wallet had been converted into Beri. Now as someone who tended to use his Debit and Credit cards as apposed to actually carrying cash he was rather surprised by how much he found in his wallet. He didn't have a full grasp on how much it was worth or what the conversion rate would be from U.S. Dollars but did seem to be atleast a decent amount. He wasn't sure if he was gonna buy anything other then some camping supplies. He had alittle under 2 weeks before the Strawhats got to Loguetown and in the event this didn't work out he wanted to make sure he had enough money to try and salvage the situation. Either later or tomorrow he would start working on his new powers. That being said he did take the time to figure out how to even turn them on before he went to bed last night. First on the list was intangibility, the idea of attacks passing through him was VERY appealing. And if he was Plasma now then seeing if he could fly wasn't a bad idea either. </p><p>He had picked up a newspaper on the way and learned it was apparently the year 1522, he had always wondered when this took place. Dracul really wasn't planning on doing much in town. He wanted to keep his time there as un-stressful as possible, so he just prayed that until the Stawhats got here everything was un-eventful. But then he remembered you shouldn't ask for reasonable things in life. Especially when it was during important matters. And if the screaming he heard from around the corner was any indication, then he was clearly already being to hopeful. He turned to see Smoker and Tashigi rounding up some Pirate wannabes. The Marine captain's Devil Fruit on full display as they both struggled and failed to escape their smokey bonds. Dracul knew they weren't enemies yet, hell they didn't even know who he was. But even so he couldn't help but feel nervous.</p><p>"<em>It's fine Dracul, it's fine. They don't know you. They haven't even met the Starwhats yet. This is only day 2 and your unlikely to run into them again. Just don't make eye contact</em>" he thought calming his irrational thoughts. But then THEY were the ones to make eye contact and his anxiety skyrocketed. He felt his body take on it's new form and the next thing he knew....everything was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>